Cassandra McCormick
Cassandra McCormick is a stuntwoman and actress who is currently performing stunts as stunt double for Alice Eve and utility stunts for coordinator John Stoneham, Jr. on the . http://www.stuntphone.com/viewprofiledetail.php?id=70 McCormick previously worked on J.J. Abrams' television series Alias as stunt nurse under coordinator Merritt Yohnka (2002, with Shauna Duggins and Michael Owen) and as stunt double for actress Melissa George (2004, with Shauna Duggins and Keii Johnston). McCormick was born as Cassandra Lynn Crider in Huntington Beach, California, USA and has been married to animal trainer John R. McCormick since 2004. The couple has one son, Connor John McCormick, born on 17 March 2008. McCormick is a member of the Stuntwomen's Association of Motion Pictures and has a black belt in Tae Kwon Do, training under coach Simon Rhee for over eight years. She also trained stunt driving at Rick Seaman Driving School in 2003 and at the Hollywood Divers in 2004. In 1999 she won the titles of Miss Fitness Las Vegas and Miss Fitness Nevada. McCormick has a background in dancing and performed with Siegfried & Roy, as acro dancer with Les Folles Bergere and Wild Bills and on various Walt Disney shows and on cruise ships. She was Princess Amoura in the Eight Voyage of Sindbad stunt show at the Universal Studios in Florida and worked for Ken Clark as Helen on the Water World stunt show at the Universal Studios in Hollywood. She also portrayed Helen at the Water World stunt show at the Universal Studios in Japan in 2001. McCormick has doubled for several actresses including Eliza Dushku and Emma Caulfield on Buffy the Vampire Slayer (2002-2003), Amy Acker on Angel (2004), Amanda Bynes in What I Like About You (2005), Kaley Cuoco in Charmed (2005-2006, for stunt coordinator Noon Orsatti), Julie Bowen in Boston Legal (2005), Mary-Lynn Rajskub, Kim Raver and Missy Crider in 24 (2005-2007, for stunt coordinator Jeff Cadiente), Lauren Holly in NCIS: Naval Criminal Investigative Service (2006, for coordinator Diamond Farnsworth), Paula Malcomson in Cold Case (2007, for coordinator Jimmy Romano), Meredith Monroe in Criminal Minds (2008), Laura Regan in Without a Trace (2009, for coordinator Don Ruffin), Ali Larter and Elizabeth Roehm in Heroes (2007 and 2009, for coordinators Tim Gilbert and Scott Wilder), Stacey Scowley in Dollhouse (2009, for coordinator Mike Massa), Ellen DeGeneres in The Ellen DeGeneres Show (2010), Ally Walker in Sons of Anarchy (2010, for coordinator Carrick O'Quinn), Linda Hamilton in Chuck (2010-2011, for coordinator Merritt Yohnka), and Sarah Roehmer in The Event (2010-2011, for coordinator Tim Gilbert). She also performed stunts in episodes of The Bold and the Beautiful (2003, for coordinator Mike Cassidy), Boomtown, Passions, Close to Home, Invasion, Standoff, Miami Medical, CSI: Miami, and No Ordinary Family. More recent television work includes stunt doubling AnnaLynne McCord in 90210 (2011, for coordinator Gregory J. Barnett), Jessica Tuck in True Blood (2011, for Mike Massa), Brianna Brown in General Hospital (2011), Claire Coffee in Grimm (2011), Jessica Lange in American Horror Story (2011), and Marg Helgenberger in CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2009-2011). McCormick also doubled a number of actresses in film projects such as Stephanie Turner in the comedy Monster-in-Law (2005), Jaime King in the horror film The Tripper (2006), Jud Tylor in the horror thriller 7eventy 5ive (2007), Hanna R. Hall in the remake of Halloween (2007), Brittany Snow in the horror thriller Prom Night (2008), Mädchen Amick in the television comedy The Law (2009), Madeline Zima in the horror thriller The Collector (2009), Megan Ward in the thriller The Invited (2010), Melissa Ordway in the action adventure Tales of an Ancient Empire (2010, for coordinator Ilram Choi), and Cameron Richardson in the comedy Hard Breakers (2010). Other feature films she performed stunts in include the action comedy Hollywood Homicide (2003), the horror thriller Cursed (2005), the horror film Hatchet (2006), the crime drama Smokin' Aces (2006), the comedy sequel Evan Almighty (2007), the horror comedy Zombie Strippers (2008), the drama Happiness Runs (2010), and the action drama Bare Knuckles (2010, with Bridgett Riley, Spice Williams-Crosby, Erica Grace, Alina Andrei, Dana Dru Evenson, Katie Rowe, Boni Yanagisawa, and Rosine "Ace" Hatem). More recently, she doubled Jud Tylor in the mystery film Carnal Innocence (2011), Imogen Poots in the remake of Fright Night (2011, starring Anton Yelchin), Tara Buck in Boot Tracks (2011), Lucy Punch in the drama Yellow (2012), and Brooke Burns in the television movie Bulletproof Bride (2012). External links * CassandraStunts.com - official site * * Cassandra McCormick at Missys.net * Cassandra McCormick at StuntPhone.com * Cassandra McCormick at LinkedIn.com McCormick, Cassandra